The subject matter disclosed herein relates to circuit breakers. More particularly, to space allocation within the housing of a circuit breaker, and an interface to trip the circuit breaker.
A conventional electronic residual current circuit breaker with overcurrent protection (“eRCBO”) includes single housing configured to provide a miniature circuit breaker (MCB) portion and a residual current (for example, a ground fault) device (RCD) portion for providing combined protection from the risk of electrocution and protection against the risk of an electrical fire and overcurrent protection of equipment and cables. A typical conventional eRCBO is of a size of approximately 125 mm in height, 18 mm in width and 70 mm deep.
The housing is multi-sectional and includes an interior wall dividing the space within the housing to provide equal or unequal distribution of the space within the eRCBO. Space constraints may affect the functionality of the devices provided within the housing. Therefore, optimized space allocation within the circuit breaker is desired.